Mario Bros. Meets Bomberman
by stunts-and-shadow
Summary: Are these 3 warriors going to clash? For people that hasen't played this game (Bomberman 64) there are hints and **SPOILERS**......interpreted in a different way. I added a ton of things to make this better.
1. The Adventure Begins

Mario Bros. Meets Bomberman (Are these 3 warriors going to clash?) (Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins)  
  
**************************************************************************** *********** A/N: I do not own the Mario Bros. and Bomberman (although I wish I did) so please don't sue or flame me! And, this is pretty much based off the game: Bomberman 64 for N64 ^_^ **************************************************************************** *********** (Mario was sleeping on his new L-Z-Boy couch and Luigi was cooking on his new "George Forman's Lean Mean Fat Reducing Grilling Machine" when suddenly out of the blue, a huge ship came)  
  
(Mario wakes up)  
  
Mario: What's going on?  
  
Luigi: Some huge ship carrying 4 smaller ships had arrived  
  
(The huge ship started blowing up part of the Mushroom Kingdom)  
  
Luigi: And now blowing up the Kingdom  
  
Mario: Oh..ok..THE KINGDOM!!!! Let's go Luigi!!!  
  
(Mario and Luigi set off towards the Mushroom Kingdom [what's left of it, anyway])  
  
Artemis: We are now at "Planet Mario". We have already started to blow up their main city!  
  
Altair: Excellent! Now zap up all of the planet's energy!  
  
(Altair starts receiving the energy)  
  
(Meanwhile, Bomberman was visiting this planet for the holiday)  
  
(Bomberman hears a crashing/blowing up noise)  
  
Bomberman: ????????  
  
(Bomberman looks up)  
  
Bomberman: Not these guys again! I can't even get 5 short days of vacation without somebody destroying something!!! ***sigh***  
  
(The Mario Bros. crash into Bomberman)  
  
Mario: Watch where you're going! (All 3 get up)  
  
Bomberman: Who in the world are you clowns?  
  
Luigi: CLOWNS?! We're the Mario Bros!  
  
Bomberman: Whatever. Anyway, I'm going to need your help to dispose of this trash over here.  
  
(He points over to the ship which is now sucking up the planet's energy)  
  
Mario: You know these guys?  
  
Bomberman: Unfortunately.  
  
(Bomberman tells them what happened on his planet and told them what they were going to do with this planet)  
  
Luigi: Let's kick them out of here!  
  
(So Mario, Luigi and Bomberman run towards the huge ship)  
  
  
  
Of course there is going to be another chapter. Would I leave you hanging like this? I could, but.. I won't. Please R&R!!!!  
  
dark__and__shadow  
  
peace out ^_^ 


	2. Green Garden

(Chapter 2: Green Garden)  
  
Bomberman: We're here at the first ship world  
  
(Mario, Luigi and Bomberman enter the first ship)  
  
Bomberman: Destroy any enemy that gets in your way! Make sure you don't get hit yourself. All we have to do here is to deactivate the shield to the omni cube. To do that, we have to find the switches  
  
(Mario and Luigi have a puzzled look on their faces)  
  
(Mario: Whatever. Let's go Luigi! We're going to have a little fun!  
  
(Mario and Luigi run off)  
  
Bomberman: ?  
  
(Bomberman runs off trying to find the 4 switches. After about 10 minutes, Bomberman finds 2 of them)  
  
Bomberman: Now all I have to do is wait at the shield for the Mario guys to step on the switches. Shouldn't be to hard for their simple minds  
  
(Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi were having so much fun torturing the enemies, they forgot all about the switches)  
  
(Hours past)  
  
Bomberman: Where are them two? Looks like I'm going to have to do the job myself!  
  
(Bomberman releases the omni cube)  
  
Bomberman: Ah! Finally!  
  
(Suddenly, the cube disappears right in front of Bomberman)  
  
Bomberman: ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
(Bomberman catches Mario and Luigi kicking the cube around in the corner of his eye)  
  
Bomberman: What do you two think your doing?!?  
  
(Stage ends)  
  
Mario: Now what do we do?  
  
Bomberman: You get rid of some of the enemies and I will throw some bombs at the others, ok?  
  
Luigi: Alrighty!  
  
(Bomberman and the Mario Bros. found themselves on a small platform)  
  
Mario: What's going on now?!  
  
(A weird flying guy? comes and stands in front of them)  
  
Weird Flying Guy?: My name is Sirus. Let's see how strong you have become!  
  
(Battle begins)  
  
(Mario and Luigi struggle to hold Sirus down while Bomberman pumps up bombs and throws them at Sirus)  
  
(Mario jumps out of the way, but Luigi got caught in the blast)  
  
Luigi(Sort of in a half black color): **cough** that **cough** hurts!  
  
(Enemy Sirus falls)  
  
Sirus: You have proven yourselves worthy!  
  
(Sirus disappears)  
  
Mario: What was that all about?  
  
(Stage ends)  
  
Bomberman: Don't worry about him. Just making sure we are strong enough for the next big guy  
  
(Mario and Luigi look at each other puzzled. They shrugged and followed Bomberman to the next area)  
  
Bomberman: Now all we have to do here is reach for this blue cube. This shouldn't be too difficult for you two  
  
Mario: You can count on us!  
  
(The Mario Bros run off)  
  
Bomberman: Oh boy.  
  
(Mario went and got to the cube. He started celebrating when suddenly an enemy flew off with it)  
  
Mario: Hey! Give that back!  
  
(Bomberman this time got to the cube and again, got stolen)  
  
Luigi: Now where is that stupid..blue..thing?!?  
  
(Mario and Luigi run off and successfully spotted and got the cube) Luigi: WE got it!  
  
(And again, the cube got stolen right in front of them)  
  
Mario: Hey! Get back here!!!!!!  
  
(Mario runs towards the flying enemy)  
  
Mario: Luigi, help me!  
  
(Mario and Luigi run as fast as they could towards the cube not realizing that they got transported to another part of the stage)  
  
(Mario jumps off of Luigi's hands and now is flying towards the enemy)  
  
Mario: Watch this shot!  
  
(Mario shoots a fire ball at the enemy and hits it)  
  
(Mario starts celebrating not noticing he is about to hit a ****THUD!!!!**** wall. Too late.)  
  
Mario: Ouch..  
  
Luigi: Now how do we get the cube?  
  
(Mario stops)  
  
Bomberman: Like this  
  
(Bomberman kicks a bomb under a platform)  
  
Bomberman: Follow me quickly!  
  
(Mario and Luigi follow Bomberman onto the platform. The bomb explodes, but, nothing happened)  
  
Bomberman: ?????????????? That shouldn't be, we have too much weight here!  
  
(Bomberman looks at Mario who was eating a donut)  
  
Mario: What? A man has to eat!  
  
(Both Bomberman and Luigi nod and shoved Mario off and stuck a bomb under the platform)  
  
Bomberman: Sorry, too much weight here!  
  
(The bomb blows and off Bomberman and Luigi went)  
  
(Mario starts crying)  
  
Bomberman: Next platform  
  
(Bomberman and Luigi make it to the top and got the cube)  
  
Luigi: Finally!  
  
(Bomberman jumps down [which is about a 100 foot sheer drop] and lands right on Mario like a pillow [Mario is still crying]. Meanwhile, Luigi pulls out a sky-board and jumped)  
  
Luigi: Weeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bomberman: Unbelievable! **sigh**  
  
(Stage ends)  
  
(Mario, Luigi and Bomberman advance to a big bridge)  
  
Bomberman: We're here  
  
(All of a sudden, a dragon comes out of nowhere and starts breathing fire which hit Luigi)  
  
Luigi: YOW!!! That really burns!  
  
Mario: Bowser has wings that would be any good against me!  
  
(Battle begins)  
  
(Mario and Luigi started spitting fireballs at the dragon, but missing. Meanwhile, Bomberman was throwing pumped-up bombs and making hits. Struggling, Mario finally gets a hit while Luigi got burned again by the dragon's fire. After a while, the dragon fell)  
  
Bomberman: You guys are useless! No, I mean worthless! You only hit him once and that didn't phase him!  
  
Mario: So?  
  
(Bomberman sighs)  
  
(Stage ends)  
  
(Suddenly, the chain connecting both ships blows up)  
  
Bomberman: 1 down, 4 to go!  
  
(Mario and Luigi stare at each other for a moment)  
  
Mario and Luigi: Four?  
  
  
  
Yep. Here's the end to another chapter. You can tell there is going to be another, RIGHT? Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter!  
  
dark__and shadow  
  
peace out ^_^ 


	3. Blue Resort

(Chapter 3: Blue Resort) *************************************************************** A/N: Sorry for all of the hold-ups. I have been desperately trying to get out of my "Writer's Block" and trying to get my computer back on track. Anyways, enjoy the story! ***************************************************************  
  
(Bomberman and the Mario Bros. enter the next ship)  
  
(The gang, after 5 seconds, found themselves in a village with...CANONS?!?)  
  
Bomberman: All we have to do is activate all of the switches and lower some bridges so we can get across that one  
  
(Bomberman points over to a HUGE metal bridge)  
  
Mario: And how do we actually do that?  
  
Bomberman: Switches you just step on, but are sort of hard to find, and the bridges you're going to need my help on  
  
Luigi: That's all?  
  
(Bomberman just nods)  
  
Mario: Ok, Luigi! Let's go have some fun in a rip-off style Mushroom Kindom!  
  
(Mario and Luigi run off)  
  
Bomberman: Not this again! Ah well...  
  
(Bomberman automatically reaches for the boxes and enemies. On the other hand, Mario and Luigi go near the fish-thing infested waters)  
  
Mario: I dare you to jump in!  
  
Luigi: 10 bucks says I can stay in for 5 minutes!  
  
Mario: You're on!  
  
Luigi: Crack out your wallet!  
  
(Luigi cannonballs into the water)  
  
Luigi: Hey! It's not that bad! Come on in!  
  
(Mario nods and jumps in)  
  
Bomberman: Mario, I suggest not to jump in...........Mario?  
  
(He turns around and face-falls. To make matters worse, the fish-things started to come after Mario and Luigi. In a pitaful attempt to get away from them, they started swimming in circles as fast as they could)  
  
Mario: Quick! Luigi! Use your power jump!  
  
(Both Mario and Luigi get out in a jump)  
  
Luigi: Whew!!  
  
Bomberman: Now we can move on...  
  
(Bomberman blows the bridge down to find an enemy in the way. Mario nuked him with his fireballs and they all moved on)  
  
(To make a long story short, Mario and Luigi did most of the enemy destroying and Bomberman did most of the "Blowing things up" and "Stepping on switches". So, therefore, they set the big metal bridge down so they could cross it)  
  
Bomberman: I'm glad that didn't take long!  
  
(Stage Ends)  
  
(Bomberman and the Mario Bros. cross the bridge and yet come upon another small platform that almost looked like a castle top on the edges with a huge pillar in the middle)  
  
Mario and Luigi: What now?!?!?!?  
  
(A figure falls onto the huge pillar)  
  
Figure?: Stop right there!  
  
(The Trio of Warriors stop in their tracks)  
  
Figure?: My name is Artemis, but that doesn't matter now! You're not going any farther!  
  
(Battle Begins)  
  
(Mario and Luigi just started running around in circles in different directions while spitting fireballs at Artemis. Bomberman, on the other hand, was standing there getting burned left and right only getting a few hits. Mario then decided to tackle Artemis down while she was throwing her "Fire Cards" everywhere. Successfully pinning her down, they all gave her their best shots and it worked)  
  
Artemis: I'll get you for this! AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!-  
  
(Artemis falls and blows up)  
  
Luigi: End of that!  
  
(Stage Ends)  
  
Bomberman: In the next area, make sure you move, move, MOVE! Do not stand in one place!  
  
Mario: Why?  
  
(The gang enter into an area with lots of cannons)  
  
Mario: How hard can this be?  
  
(Mario then suddenly gets hit with a cannonball)  
  
Mario(crunched): Ok.....ow.....  
  
Luigi: What do we do here?  
  
(One of the cannons just barely missed Luigi)  
  
Bomberman: Restore a waterway  
  
(Bomberman, too, almost got hit with a cannonball)  
  
(Bomberman, Luigi and Mario[now back to his normal size] started off by blowing up all of the cannons)  
  
Mario: This is fun!  
  
(Luigi steps on the switches while Mario and Bomberman destroyed the enemies. All was fine until they came upon the moved wall of the ol' waterway)  
  
Luigi: How are we going to move that?!?  
  
Mario: We push! What else?  
  
(Luigi and Mario started pushing with no luck)  
  
Bomberman: Enough of that! Let me do this. Stand back!  
  
(Bomberman pupms up a huge bomb and throws it at the wall)  
  
Mario(while running away from the bomb): Luigi! Get Back!  
  
(Luigi starts running, but it was too late. The bomb exploded and Luigi got cooked)  
  
Bomberman: Will the madness never end?!? **sigh**  
  
Mario: On second thoughts...  
  
(Mario looks up)  
  
Mario: HEY! The waterway has been restored! Let's blow this joint!  
  
(So Bomberman and the Mario Bros. climbed up the stairs by the waterway. [Yes, Luigi is back to normal!])  
  
(Stage Ends)  
  
(Mario sees a raft)  
  
Luigi: I guess we go on this for a while  
  
(The gang gets on the raft)  
  
Mario: Let's get this thing going!  
  
(And they started drifting off)  
  
Bomberman: This is relaxing---  
  
(Bomberman hears some stange bubble noises)  
  
(Bomberman looks around, but only finds Mario and Luigi playing Yu-Gi-Oh!)  
  
Mario: HA! My Dark Magician will destroy your La Jinn!  
  
Luigi: NO!!!!  
  
Bomberman: Get ready you two, I think the action is about to star---star-- staaarrrAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!!!  
  
(A huge angler appears right in front of the group)  
  
Mario: Luckily we put the cards away on time  
  
(Mario looks at the fish)  
  
Mario: Wha-?  
  
(Battle Begins)  
  
Bomberman: Give it your all!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Bomberman starts throwing pumped-up bombs at the angler left and right while Mario and Luigi were putting their fireballs together. With success, they hit the angler a few times)  
  
Bombeman: Everybody on the left side of the raft, NOW!!!  
  
(Everybody runs to the left side of the raft. Suddenly, the angler cut off 5 of their 10 logs)  
  
Bomberman: Whew!  
  
(Mario starts off the fighting and everbody was landing hits, but weren't doing anything)  
  
Luigi: Quick! Use your hammer!  
  
(Mario nodded and swatted the huge fish with the hammer which seemed to be working)  
  
Bomberman: Everybody on the very left log!  
  
(Everybody moved to that log and the angler cut off the rest, but this time, they had to resist a wave which knocked off Luigi)  
  
Mario: Brother!  
  
(Mario reaches out for Luigi, but missed)  
  
(Mario turns to the angler)  
  
Mario: Take this!  
  
(Mario with a super-powered hammer, clobbers the angler and it fell. After that, Mario picked up Luigi and put him on the log)  
  
Luigi: Sushi anyone?  
  
(Stage Ends)  
  
(Suddenly, a chain connecting to both the main ship and the "Blue Resort" ship explodes)  
  
Bomberman: Two ships down, three to go!  
  
Mario and Luigi: Still three more to go?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?  
  
(Mario and Luigi both sigh)  
  
(Bomberman just laughs)  
  
  
  
Ah HA! The 3rd chapter is now up! I wonder what will happen to our heroes! Well I know! But for you to know, stay tuned for the next chapter! ^_^  
  
dark__and__shadow peace out 


	4. White Glacier

(Chapter 4: White Glacier)  
  
(Bomberman, and the Mario Bros. enter the ship. After looking around to find light, the suddenly hit warp zone)  
  
(The gang landed on a small, narrow top of a cliff-thing)  
  
Mario: Where are we now?  
  
Bomberman: We must be in the "Snow Ship", I guess.  
  
Mario: That tells us a lot! How do we get down?!  
  
Bomberman: Like this.  
  
(Bomberman jumps down into a small pile of snow)  
  
Luigi: Me next! Weeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!  
  
(Luigi jumps down headfirst landing in the snow)  
  
Luigi(muffled): Help!!!  
  
(Mario jumps off ands lands on the pile of snow [which completely flattens] and Luigi [who is also flattened, but unstuck])  
  
Luigi: Which way now?  
  
Bomberman: Left!  
  
(So they take the left path leading to a huge snow hill)  
  
Mario: I wonder what that sign says?  
  
(The gang runs up to the sign. They all sighed because it was frozen)  
  
Bomberman: Wait! I have an idea!  
  
(Bomberman takes out a bomb and puts it in front of the sign)  
  
(Everybody moves back, and for once, Luigi was not burned.heavily)  
  
Bomberman: Now we can read it^_^  
  
Luigi(dusting himself off): It says: ! Danger! Danger! Beware Of Avalanches!! Do Not Use Too Many Bombs!!!  
  
Mario: I guess that's a warning. Blast the avalanche off?  
  
Bomberman: We have to, anyways  
  
Mario: SWEET!!! This ought a be fun!!! Let's go Luigi!  
  
Bomberman: Just be careful that you don't get caught in it!  
  
Mario: Whatever.blast away, Luigi!  
  
(Mario and Luigi started to make all kinds of noise and such, but with no luck)  
  
Mario: Why won't it go!!!!  
  
(Bomberman rushes up towards the Mario Bros)  
  
Bomberman: This is how you do it, boys!  
  
(Bomberman pulls out a humongous bomb 3* bigger than a regular pumped-up bomb)  
  
Bomberman: Look out Below!!!  
  
(Bomberman chucks the huge bomb towards the huge pile of snow. Suddenly, it blew and it made the mounds of snow turn into a big avalanche. Bomberman and the Mario Bros started running for their lives)  
  
Mario: AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Mario gets sucked under whilst Bomberman jumped off to the side)  
  
Luigi: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Luigi also gets sucked under)  
  
Bomberman: NO!!!!!!!! I was beginning to like them too..ah well.life goes on-  
  
Mario(buried under a ton of snow): UMPH!!!  
  
Luigi: This is COLD!!!  
  
(After about 5 minutes of Bomberman realizing that they were still alive [barely], he decided to blow the snow away. Not knowing Luigi had pretty much dug himself out, he got burned by the big blasts. After about 3 more minutes, both Mario and [already] Luigi were out of the snow)  
  
Mario(dusting the snow off of himself): Now were do we go?  
  
Bomberman: Up to that door  
  
Luigi: Easy enough for us  
  
(They all went through the door by jumping)  
  
Mario: Eh? What's this?!?  
  
(Both Mario and Luigi find a narrow hill going upwards, so they decided to climb it. The wind blew hard and pushed them both back down. Mario with his determination and Luigi just following him, they run up the hill, and again, got blown back down)  
  
Bomberman: Had enough?  
  
Mario: That's it, full tilt Luigi!!!  
  
(Everybody runs up the hill with the wind slowing them down, but not stopping them)  
  
Mario: We made it!  
  
(Mario and Luigi start celebrating)  
  
Bomberman: Not quite..(points upward)  
  
Mario(with a vague on his face): That much to go?!?!?  
  
(After a LOT of struggle, the extremely tired Mario Bros sit on the snow)  
  
Luigi: Whew!!!  
  
(Suddenly, Mario starts moving while sitting down)  
  
Mario: Wha-?  
  
(Suddenly, Mario went right off the edge)  
  
(Bomberman and Luigi rush off towards the edge to see what happened to Mario)  
  
Luigi: Are you ok?  
  
Mario(spitting out snow): Yeah..great..  
  
(The gang get back together and cross the icy bridge only to find another slope.which is a lot more tilted)  
  
Bomberman: all we have to do is climb this hill, blow a house down and reach a ski lift. That easy enough for you guys?  
  
Mario: Could you repeat the first part?  
  
Bomberman: Forget it..  
  
(The Mario Bros follow Bomberman up the slope, blew up a house, stepped on a switch and headed back to the ski lift at the top of the hill)  
  
Mario: I like ski lifts  
  
(Stage Ends)  
  
Mario: now what do we do?  
  
Bomberman: I don't know. I haven't seen this before.  
  
(The gang enters on a small platform with a huge piece of ice sticking out of the ground in front of them)  
  
(Suddenly, a figure appears out of nowhere onto the piece of ice)  
  
Figure? : I am surprised to see you here. My name is Regulus. Let's see how worthy you are!!!  
  
(Battle Begins)  
  
(Bomberman pulls out a bomb and starts pumping it up. Regulus, on the other hand, was dealing with the Mario Bros. He then suddenly sees Bomberman with the bomb, so he charged at him. The Mario Bros were there to save the day, by football tackling Regulus)  
  
Mario: Training against Chucks is not as bad as I thought.  
  
(Bomberman just chucks the bomb away and everybody grabs Regulus and threw him off the platform)  
  
(Somehow, Regulus came back; but on one knee)  
  
Regulus: You did good. Better than what I had expected. But you are still no match for upcoming events! Mwa ha ha ha ha!!!!  
  
(Regulus falls, then disappears)  
  
Mario(puzzled): Upcoming events? What does he mean by that?!?  
  
Bomberman: Even greater challenges await us. Even I have difficulty with these things.  
  
Mario: Great...  
  
(Stage Ends)  
  
(Bomberman and the Mario Bros come on yet, another flat platform..but this time, all ice)  
  
Luigi: Whoaoaoaoa!!! I'm sliding all over the place!!  
  
Bomberman: What we do here is activate a switch on a giant "V" shaped ice slide. One mess-up on that could mean disaster. Then, we ride the ski lift once again that you see right in front of you)  
  
(Points to the ski lift)  
  
Mario: Let's do it!!  
  
(The gang crosses a deadly icy path which leads to an icy slide. They crossed it successfully, stepped on the switch and went back to the ski lift without a problem)  
  
(Stage Ends)  
  
(Bomberman and gang enter a small octagonal, but closed off platform)  
  
Luigi: What now?  
  
(They all here a screech)  
  
Mario: I don't like the sound of that!  
  
(Suddenly, a huge Ice Spider falls onto the platform)  
  
Bomberman: DESTROY THAT THING, NOW!!!!  
  
(Suddenly, a war began between Bomberman, Mario and Luigi vs. the Ice Spider and the good guys were winning)  
  
(Deciding enough was enough, the Ice Spider collapses the arena onto its web [which wasn't that slippery])  
  
Bomberman: Everybody! Attack at once!  
  
(Everybody gave their best shots against the spider and it worked. Suddenly, the Ice Spider shribbled up to a very small Ice Spider)  
  
(Stage Ends)  
  
(A chain connecting the both ships blows up)  
  
Bomberman: 3 ships down, 2 more to go  
  
Mario and Luigi: At least it's ONLY 2 more..  
  
Bomberman: Just to let you know, we are done with the easy part  
  
(Mario and Luigi look at each other for a minute)  
  
Mario and Luigi: Easy part?  
  
Is it going to be THAT hard for our plucky heroes? Tune in Next Time! dark__and__shadow 


	5. Red Mountain

Chapter 5: Red Mountain  
  
(Bomberman and the gang enter the next ship filled with lava)  
  
Mario: I don't like the looks of this!  
  
Bomberman: We have to cross. The only way to beat this stage is to hit 3 levers. Luckily for us, it's near the exit. Unfortunately, we can get killed very easily  
  
Luigi: Great..  
  
Bomberman: Let's go!  
  
(The gang set off to find the switches)  
  
(After a little bit of walking, Bomberman and the Mario Bros. Find themselves on a small platform with a huge rectangular boulder sticking out at the end)  
  
Mario: Now, how are we supposed to get out of this oven?!  
  
(Mario simply kicks the huge rock and it falls over)  
  
Mario: ?????  
  
Luigi: That worked out well  
  
(They advanced to another small platform with another huge rectangular boulder on the edge. Again, Mario kicks it and it fell over. As soon as they crossed, they faced a whole army of Infantry)  
  
Bomberman: Fire in the hole!  
  
(Bomberman throws a huge pumped-up bomb in the middle of the Infantry and blew all except a few away)  
  
(Mario and Luigi took care of the rest by beating the living snot out of them)  
  
Bomberman: I guess you two are getting better and better with each move you make!  
  
(Mario and Luigi pose as two Super Sayains powering up)  
  
Bomberman: **sweat drop** Let's just go.I think the heat is starting to fry your brains.if you have any left.  
  
Mario & Luigi: HEY!!!!  
  
(So off they went)  
  
(The gang kept on blowing up all of the stones and knocking down the rectangular boulders. After a while, they found the switches.Mario went for one of them until *WOOSH* a huge fire leapt out of the lava, causing Mario's pants to catch on fire)  
  
Bomberman: I'm glad I pulled you out on time, and yet something was nagging me to let you go.  
  
Mario: HEY!!!  
  
Bomberman: Anyways, let me do this. This will be a LOT safer  
  
(Bomberman pumps up a bomb and throws it on the 1st switch. Then, he quickly threw 2 more bombs on the other switches. All of a sudden, a huge rumble shook the area and the exit came down)  
  
Luigi: Finally! We can get out of here!  
  
(Luigi got pulled by Bomberman and once again, a fire ball came out of the lava. Fortunately, it missed [barely] Luigi)  
  
Bomberman: **sweat drop** You guys don't learn to well, do you?  
  
(Stage Ends)  
  
(Once again, Mario, Bomberman, and of course, Luigi, came upon yet another small platform.with lots of little bricks scattered about)  
  
Luigi: Who are we facing this time?!  
  
(Suddenly, the whole place shook. In front of them was a huge wall that had a huge hole and the boss.Rock)  
  
(Rock jumps down from the hole)  
  
Rock: Mwa Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!!!  
  
(Battle Begins)  
  
Bomberman: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!!  
  
(Ignoring Bomberman's warning, Mario and Luigi took off towards Rock. Mario, like a red bullet, football tackled Rock down to the ground, whilst Luigi was kicking and punching him. Then, Mario and Luigi picked up brutally beaten-up Rock and tossed him into the lava)  
  
Mario & Luigi: That should do it!  
  
(Mario & Luigi started shaking hands with half-circles [^ ^] in their eyes, when suddenly.)  
  
Bomberman: Look!  
  
(He points towards Rock who has now landed near Mario and Luigi)  
  
Rock: I'm going to get you this way!  
  
(He starts exploding)  
  
Bomberman: RUN!!!!  
  
Mario: I think it's time to make an exit!  
  
(Mario and Luigi make a run for it towards Bomberman)  
  
Bomberman: Behind you!  
  
(Mario and Luigi looked behind them and started to run even faster.a huge flame was after them!)  
  
Luigi: Take cover!  
  
(Everybody hides behind a rock while Rock exploded)  
  
(Exploding ceases)  
  
Mario: **sigh** I think he burnt my lucky boxers!  
  
(Both Bomberman and Luigi deep sigh)  
  
(Stage Ends)  
  
Luigi: Now what?!  
  
(All of a sudden, the gang get transported to a mine track)  
  
Mario: Where are we now?  
  
Bomberman: I think we're in a mine located in this volcano!  
  
Luigi: Let's find that exit!  
  
(All of a sudden, an Infantry in a mine cart whizzes right on by)  
  
Mario: He was like a blur!  
  
Bomberman: Oh yeah, these guys are fast watch out for them!  
  
(They on enter on the track when a mine cart Infantry started chasing them)  
  
Mario: I hate running! It's bad for my health!  
  
(Everybody face faults.including the Infantry in a mine cart which made him fall off the track)  
  
Mario: Well, that worked!  
  
(Everybody face faults again accept Mario)  
  
Mario: What?  
  
Bomberman: Let's move on, shall we?!  
  
(Everybody gets up and starts moving along the track)  
  
(They notice a small opening, so they went through it)  
  
Bomberman: Wow! We're near the exit already!  
  
Luigi: This is to easy!  
  
(Mario and Luigi grab a mine cart and drag Bomberman along)  
  
(They ploughed right through everything until.**CRASH!!** they hit a metal box)  
  
(Bomberman and the Mario Bros. Get flung out. After digging themselves out, they see a very long and narrow ladder)  
  
Mario: I guess we go up there!  
  
(After a few left and right turns, they see a very small platform being held up by four small pillars)  
  
Bomberman: Let me do this.  
  
(Bomberman pumps up four bombs and places them on each pillar. The bombs explode and the pillars were destroyed making the small platform fall. Then, the noticed that they just fixed a bridge to the exit. And so, they cross it and enter the next area)  
  
(Stage Ends)  
  
Mario: Why is it so dark in here?  
  
(All of a sudden, they found themselves on a octagonal shaped platform surrounded by lava)  
  
Luigi: We're all going to DIE!!!  
  
(Bomberman smacks him in the face)  
  
Bomberman: No we're not! Snap out of it!  
  
(All of a sudden, a gigantic robot rises out of the lava)  
  
Bomberman: Oh boy..  
  
(Battle Begins)  
  
(The robot starts to walk around and then suddenly, smacks his huge fist onto the platform.and luckily, nobody got hit)  
  
Mario: Luigi! Ice hammer!  
  
(The Mario Bros. Used their Ice Hammers and knocked off the arms, while Bomberman took out the top head)  
  
Bomberman & co: He's still alive?!?!?!?!?!  
  
(The robot sinks into the lava and pops up behind the gang shoot his laser cannon eyes)  
  
(Bomberman with quick reaction, pumps up a bomb and hit's the robot in the head making him dizzy.also making the cockpit open with..Rock INSIDE?!?!?)  
  
(Deciding enough was enough, Bomberman threw a pumped-up bomb in the cockpit with fire balls from Mario and Luigi. 5 seconds later, a huge explosion went and so did the robot sinking back into the lava while blowing up)  
  
Bomberman: Glad that's over! ^_^  
  
(Mario & Luigi do their victory dances)  
  
(Stage Ends)  
  
Luigi: We're finally done!  
  
(Suddenly, the chain connecting the Red Mountain to the central area blows up)  
  
Bomberman: 1 more ship to go! And that's where it gets hard! Are you guys up to it?  
  
(Mario & Luigi look at each other for a minute)  
  
Mario & Luigi: Not really, but we have no choice, do we?  
  
Bomberman: NOPE!  
  
They are finally on their last ship! Will Bomberman and the gang be able to defeat that ship as well? Or is Altair and his troops going to stop them dead in their tracks? Tune in Next time on Mario Bros. Meets Bomberman: Episode 6: Is This The End?  
  
dark__and__shadow Peace out 


	6. Finally at Headquarters

Chapter 6: Finally at Headquarters!  
  
(A/N: I DO NOT own any of these characters mentioned in this story. Also please note we are almost finished with our incredible journey! So please DO STAY TUNED! Thanks for the reviews and keep writing them!)  
  
(One note: The brackets later in the story is me (the writer) talking to the characters in the story. Just to make sure you don't get confused. Also, they will be bolded)  
  
(Enter into headquarters)  
  
Bomberman: Well, we're almost to the man who is behind all this! From the last time I fought him, he was pretty hard, he may even be a lot harder to beat this time!  
  
(Mario and Luigi look at each other for a moment)  
  
Bomberman: Scared, boys?  
  
Mario and Luigi: HA! Are you kidding?! We have seen things that you would rather have extremely scary nightmares instead of REAL LIFE?! From seeing that, we were blinded a bit from the extremely horrific event that would make even the toughest nut crack, but anyway, WE CAN TAKE ON ANYTHING!!!  
  
Bomberman: Then what did you see?  
  
(Mario shows the picture to Bomberman, which begins to shriek in terrific horror)  
  
Bomberman: My eyes! MY EYES!! Why in hell's name did I ASK!! They're burning! AAARRRGGGHHH!!! Water! WATER! NEED WATER! DAMN! MY WHOLE HEAD FEELS LIKE IS CAVING IN!!!  
  
(Mario and Luigi just stand there moving their heads all around trying to follow Bomberman, who looked like a chicken with his head cut off throwing bombs all over the place, in which in turn was killing more and more enemies)  
  
Luigi: (Whispering) He's doing all of my work and yours, put together with his! We'll fly through this stage!  
  
(Mario nods)  
  
(Bomberman gets himself back together)  
  
Bomberman: (Who looks like on crack with his eyes all cracked and red) DON'T YOU EVER, EVER SHOW ME THAT PICTURE AGAIN!!! EVEN IF I ASK!!!  
  
Luigi: Hey! I've got an idea!  
  
Mario: Oh great, we finally get a plan from someone who keeps getting his butt burned on something. OK, Weege! What's this "plan" of yours?  
  
Luigi: First of all, I HATE THAT NICKNAME!!! Anyways, back to my plan. We photocopy the "evil" picture and-  
  
Mario: That picture is never coming out, AGAIN!  
  
Luigi: Darn.  
  
(Mario sees a huge bus coming towards them but under the crossway)  
  
Mario: I got it! How about we hijack one of those busses and ride out of here!  
  
Bomberman: I like it!  
  
(Luigi sighs. The gang run down to the street and find the first bus)  
  
Mario: We have to ride on the back of the bus to get in. To do that, we have to pull off some "James Bond" moves in order to do that. Ready?  
  
Luigi and Bomberman: Ready!  
  
(The bus comes and Mario does some awesome back-flipping moves and barrel rolls in the air and catches the back whilst Bomberman climbs up onto the crosswalk and jumps towards the bus landing near Mario. Luigi made it simple and climbed on with some trouble)  
  
Mario and Bomberman: Luigi! You were supposed to pull off great stunts! You idiot!  
  
(Once again, Luigi sighs)  
  
Mario: Watch out for glass!  
  
(Mario punches through the window and jumps in. Bomberman and Luigi follow suit)  
  
Bomberman: Stop the bus, NOW!  
  
(The driver ignores him)  
  
(Bomberman walks up to the driver and pulls out a bomb in his face)  
  
Bomberman: (Smoothly) Stop this bus or you will be eating this.  
  
(The bus to a complete halt sending everybody (besides our heroes and the driver) flying forward with the bus on its front 2 wheels and falling back down to it's original 4)  
  
Bomberman: (Smoothly) That's better.  
  
(Bomberman Throws the Infantry driver out the window and calls Mario to get in the driver seat)  
  
Mario: Why thank you!  
  
Luigi: Crazy driver on the loose.  
  
Mario: Shut up!  
  
(Luigi with a small stress symbol on his skull)  
  
Mario: OK! Grab a seat and hold on!  
  
(Mario turns the bus around and starts ramming through everything)  
  
Bomberman: Keep it up! You're doing really great! What do you think Luigi?  
  
(Luigi keeps silent)  
  
Bomberman: You will have your time of greatness. So don't worry! You've helped us many times before!  
  
Mario: Yes you have Luigi! Just don't get any stupid ideas though. The picture is forbidden for everyone and anyone to see!  
  
(Mario runs right through a tunnel and finds more things to ram through)  
  
Bomberman: Weeeeeeeeee! This is fun!  
  
Mario: You bet! Ramming into things with a bus that you don't own and care about trashing is all in the contract!  
  
Luigi: Contract? What contract?  
  
(Mario turns around and pulls a cheap contract written in crayon out of nowhere. Notice he doesn't have his eyes on the road at all)  
  
Mario: According to this contract that I just made up about 30 seconds ago states that if I ever drive, I can ram through anything I want!  
  
Luigi: So that's why you keep trying to kill me in Mario Kart 64.drat.should of known you would make up such an evil plot like this.  
  
Bomberman: That's really funny! Can I be in the next Mario Kart game?  
  
Mario: As long as you're out of my way and you kill that worthless wasted space fat Wario and that she-man Princess Toadstool.  
  
Luigi: As long as it's not me.  
  
Mario: No. that's MY job. Heh heh heh.  
  
(Luigi looks out the front of the bus and notices they are about to crash into another bus)  
  
Luigi: Uh.Mario?  
  
Mario: Yo?  
  
Luigi: You do know that you're not driving right?  
  
Mario: Yeah.point?  
  
Luigi: Well, WE ARE ABOUT TO CRASH INTO ANOTHER BUS IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!  
  
Mario: We're playing chicken!  
  
Bomberman: What fun!  
  
Luigi (Spastically): Are you two on drugs?!  
  
Mario and Bomberman: No.just alcohol. LOTS of AlCoHoL.  
  
Luigi: Why me?  
  
Bomberman: Look, it just doesn't have to be all you, ya know. We're in this too!  
  
Mario: Yeah Weege! Don't be so selfish!  
  
(Mario turns around and turns the bus just in time to scrape an extremely small thickness of paint off of both busses)  
  
Mario: There. Happy?  
  
Luigi: Quite. I'm ready to pass out now.  
  
Mario: Geez.  
  
(To make a long story short, they busted all they way through the level and destroying the big ship.thing by setting up a nuclear bomb and setting it off with lots of insane laughter on the part of Mario and Bomberman. Luigi, on the other hand, didn't feel safe anymore. Fact is, he was never safe in the first place by going on this adventure)  
  
(Stage ends)  
  
Mario: Where are we now?  
  
(All Mario noticed was a metal door and nothing else)  
  
(Mario walks on up towards the door)  
  
Mario: I guess we enter here.  
  
(All of a sudden, the door opens and a small robot barges into the room and knocks Mario down onto his behind)  
  
Mario: HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!  
  
(For this boss, we'll just name him a jet-bot. I forgot the name of this thing so don't blame me for wrong name? Just have some imagination, OK?!)  
  
Jet-bot: Target located. Destroy on sight. Activate laser beams and other heavy arsinal.  
  
Luigi: Laser Beam?! OTHER HEAVY ARSINAL?! WE'RE TOAST!!!  
  
Mario: Quiet Weege. Me and Bomb here have it covered!  
  
Bomberman: Bomb? Hmm.I kind of like that nickname!  
  
(Battle Begins)  
  
(Immediately Bomb and Mario started attacking the Jet-bot with fire balls and bombs. Damaging the Jet-bot just enough, Luigi jumps on top of it and starts pounding the begeezus out it)  
  
(Mario stops and sees Luigi on a rampage)  
  
Mario (whispering to Bomberman): He's really freaking me out!  
  
Bomberman: Yeah. Wonder what's up with him?  
  
(Mario shrugs)  
  
Luigi: DIE, YOU STUPID **CENSORED.PLEASE STAND BY.** PIECE OF GARBAGE!!!!!  
  
(Luigi destroys the Jet-bot)  
  
(Mario and Bomberman just stare at Luigi with extremely large and widened eyes)  
  
Bomberman: Such profanity! Is their no humanity left in you?!  
  
Luigi: Yes, just very little. I was just a little ticked off at that robot.thing. No big deal.  
  
Mario: Just a little? HA! It was so bad, the writer had to censor it out!  
  
Bomberman: Let's just leave him behind. He's just a huge nuisance. You will never EVER be a part of this team with that attitude. Get out of here. You're nothing but just a heavy sack on our backs that is about as useless as a burned out fire ball.  
  
(Mario and Bomberman leave Luigi behind)  
  
Luigi: Fine! I'll just be on my way! I don't need you two!  
  
(Luigi storms off)  
  
Bomberman: How can you stand him as your brother?  
  
Mario: Ever since Nintendo stuck me with him as my brother, I've been limited to what I can fully do with my time.including playing poker with Bowser. He still owes me a new T.V in which he broke just by looking at it. He says it just wasn't his day. This is probably the only time I've been without him and not rescuing the princess all-in-one adventure adventure. Glad I'm with you as a team. I rather have you as a brother rather than that trash that we just heard not to long ago. I can see it now "The New Mario Bros. VS. Bowser and Altair in an all-out war of Poker" or "The New Adventures of Mario and Bomberman" or vice versa. What do you think?  
  
Bomberman: Hmm.sounds interesting.  
  
(Next Time on Mario Bros. Meets Bomberman, Luigi is cut from the team and Bomberman is now the new brother of Mario giving Bomberman a last name: Mario Mario Mario and his brother Bomberman Mario and--)  
  
Bomberman: Wait a minute! I never agreed to be his brother! Besides, "Bomberman Mario" is not good taste on my part.in fact, it's down right weird.unusual.doesn't sound right at all.  
  
(Fine. Next Time on Mario Bros. Meets Bomberman, Luigi is cut from the team and Bomberman still does not have a last name. Better?)  
  
Mario: Hmm.make Luigi dead.  
  
(What?)  
  
Mario: Yeah. It sounds better.  
  
(How?)  
  
Bomberman: No more unnecessary language and actions.  
  
(True, but it's a part of Nintendo's Mario Bros. adventures that you Mario and Luigi like going through--)  
  
Mario: WE WERE FORCED!!! It is very boring of the fact that beating Bowser and saving the princess over and over again! I want different adventures! That's why I have decided to pair up with Bomberman for a while. We make a pretty darn good team!  
  
(Oh, all right fine. Next Time on Mario Bros. Meets Bomberman--)  
  
Mario: WAIT! One more thing.  
  
(Now what?!)  
  
Mario: Get rid of the "Bros." part  
  
(Then we can get on with it?!)  
  
Mario: Yep  
  
(OK.this is the last time!!! (Clears throat) Next Time on Mario Meets Bomberman, Luigi is dead, Bomberman still does not have a last name. Will Mario and Bomberman be able to get along until the end? Or will Luigi's fatal temper get the best of them? Until then, Tune in Next Time for--)  
  
Mario & Bomberman: WAIT!!!  
  
(WHAT?!?!?!?!)  
  
Mario & Bomberman: We still have to finish this area! Two more stages and then that's it.  
  
(Oh.right.let's get going then!)  
  
(Stage Ends)  
  
Mario: Ok. What are we doing now?  
  
Bomberman: The longest stage in the whole game.  
  
Mario: Bring it on!  
  
(Begin Stage)  
  
(Immediately, Mario works on the enemies while Bomberman clears the way and activates an electronic bridge)  
  
Mario: That's really cool.  
  
(This whole stage is based on major technology. But it is also flooded with traps and enemies so stay on guard)  
  
Mario: Right. Move out.  
  
(Mario and Bomberman work there way through the first set of traps (which is really 'if you step on a red switch, you'll trigger an annoying alarm, but don't worry, if you step on the moving green square, you're fine! BTW, there are only 3 squares on A1) and make it to A2)  
  
Bomberman: All right, I'll take out the enemies in the air and you watch my back and step on the purple switch at the end of this platform. OK?  
  
Mario: No problem for Mario!  
  
(Bomberman and Mario pull off some sweet Matrix and James Bond moves all in one and takes out all of the enemies)  
  
(Mario steps on the purple switch that activated an elevator.thing)  
  
Bomberman: Onto that "E" block.thing!  
  
(They darted across the area only to be held up by more enemies. Knowing what to do, more Matrix and James Bond moves were perfectly executed killing all the enemies)  
  
(They get on the "E" block and moved up to another, but forked platform. Carefully darting across that, they destroy the box a jumped down and reach the other "E" block. In which again moves them to yet another platform)  
  
(Mario looks around)  
  
Mario: I'm guessing that we have to take these blocks up to those platforms?  
  
Bomberman: You're guessing right. But if your not careful, you can and will fall off into the abyss. There are enemies that will try to push you off as well, so we have to move instead of taking our sweet old time. Got it?  
  
(Mario nods and both Bomberman and Mario dart towards the "E" blocks. One after another killing enemy after enemy, they finally reached A5)  
  
Bomberman: More and more switches to step on. Same deal, be careful but ruthless against enemies and these thing bridges  
  
Mario: All right then.  
  
(To make a long story short, all they really had to do was activate 3 switches, choose the left path and destroy enemies. Getting there was half the fun and ¾ of their energy)  
  
Mario: **huff puff pant** This stage.is.really.really.**pant**.long!  
  
Bomberman: Yeah. I told you it was **pant**  
  
(After catching their breath, the duo began terrorizing the enemies by means of poking in eyes and slapping them in the face. The turned only to find the exit of the stage)  
  
Bomberman & Mario: FINALLY!  
  
(Stage Ends)  
  
Bomberman: This is the big moment! When we face the man behind all of this! Altair!!  
  
Mario: Good! He destroyed my favourite beanbag chair! **sniff** and my lucky, lucky autographed, glow-in-the-dark shot glass! He will pay dearly!  
  
(Stage Begins)  
  
(Mario and Bomberman make their way across a small bridge and onto a small octagonal platform. All of a sudden, a tiny headgear-looking thing comes swirling around and vaporizes the bridge)  
  
Bomberman: Mario, stay clear from that beam! You touch it, you're dead. We have to make this as short as it can get!  
  
Mario: I'm ready. Give it your all, Altair! I can take it!  
  
(The tiny headgear-looking thing lands on the top right hand side of the platform)  
  
(Altair starts descending from nowhere)  
  
Altair: You wanna fight me?  
  
(Altair lands on the top left hand side of the platform)  
  
(Battle begins)  
  
Mario: Bomb! Go for Altair! I'll distract the ship-thing!  
  
Bomberman: Good luck!  
  
(Mario darts off towards the ship-thing and tackles it)  
  
Mario: Minion of the machine! You are mine!  
  
Bomberman: Altair! I will win!  
  
(Altair throws a pumped-up bomb at Bomberman)  
  
Altair: Ha! You wish!  
  
(For a brief second, Mario knocks the ship-thing unconscious and throws it out of the arena)  
  
(Bomberman looking at Mario did the same thing to Altair: Knocking him unconscious and throwing him out)  
  
Bomberman: There! (Dusting his hands off) That 'ought to take care of him!  
  
(All of a sudden, Altair appears with the ship beside him)  
  
(An extremely large white light fills the area. Only revealing a mixed Altair and the ship-thing with a Mega Altair!)  
  
(He drops down and begins fighting)  
  
Mario: All out war!  
  
(As Mario was about to fire a fireball, Luigi comes out of nowhere)  
  
Luigi: I'm here to help!  
  
Mario: We don't know help!  
  
Luigi: Not for you, for Altair, you idiot!  
  
(Bomberman and Mario's pictures collide)  
  
Bomberman & Mario: WHAT?!  
  
Luigi: That's right! I have switched sides!  
  
Mario: Like I care, now get out of here!  
  
(Luigi pits a fireball at Mario)  
  
Mario: I've always wanted to do this, but Nintendo has restricted me! But wait! I'm not near Nintendo!  
  
(Mario beats up Luigi and throws him off the edge)  
  
Mario: End of that.  
  
(Now because of Luigi stalling the duo, the Mega-Altair powered up and shot a purple X-beam at them. Successfully nailing them both, Mega-Altair goes in for the kill)  
  
Bomberman: Not.so.fast!  
  
(Bomberman out of nowhere pumps up a Super-Mega-Pumped-Up bomb)  
  
Mega-Altair: Oh sh-  
  
(Extravagant explosion)  
  
(Blinding light dissipates and leaving behind 3 characters half baked and fully fried)  
  
(Mario twitches)  
  
Mario: Oww.I can't feel my legs!  
  
Bomberman: Argh.my head!  
  
(Regulus picks up Mega-Altair)  
  
Mega-Altair: You'll pay!  
  
(Battle Ends)  
  
Bomberman: Finally, it's over.  
  
(Stage Ends)  
  
(Regulus takes off in the air)  
  
Mario: Well Bomb, it's been nice working with you  
  
Bomberman: What about your brother?  
  
Mario: I'll drug him up until he doesn't know when his birthday is  
  
Bomberman: Ah.ok.that'll do well. Send me the extras when you're done!  
  
Mario: Will do!  
  
(All of a sudden, Sirus flies up and knocks Regulus down and into the abyss whereas, Mega-Altair, was sent flying back onto the platform, in which loses his grip on the true Omni Cube)  
  
(Sirus flies over and picks up the cube and absorbs all of the energy from it, whilst, Mega-Altair tries to get up)  
  
Sirus: It's been a while, Altair. Now that I've taken back the Omni cube that you stole from me, here's a present.  
  
(Sirus kicks Mega-Altair in the air and fires to large lasers that combine into one and annihilates him)  
  
(Sirus turns to Bomberman)  
  
Sirus: Bomberman, you've worked out better than I had expected. Thanks for helping me regain my power! With my power back, I have nothing to fear! It was worth telling you all those corny lies, and helping you out. You've out- lived your usefulness, you're starting to annoy me. Get ready to be destroyed along with Planet Mario! **Note: I had to change Planet Bomber to Planet Mario to go with this story, so please use your imagination, people!**  
  
(Sirus picks up the cube and flies off towards what is known as "Rainbow Palace")  
  
Mario: So we've been working with the real enemy all this time?  
  
Bomberman: It came as a shock.to answer your willing question.unfortunately.yes...  
  
Mario: What is this world coming too?!?!  
  
Bomberman: Might as well follow him and destroy him along with his cube. It's about time I gotten a little more, let's just say, "rowdy".  
  
Mario: I'm with you! Besides a fact that I have to save my trophy!  
  
Bomberman: Trophy?  
  
Mario: Yeah! When I was awarded for the 1st person to almost kill Toad!  
  
Bomberman: Isn't it that annoying little mushroom that follows you in almost every adventure including Mario Party?  
  
Mario: Yep.  
  
Bomberman: Oh, goody! About time someone tried to kill him! Make a trophy for me!  
  
Mario: You're going to try to kill him next?  
  
Bomberman: Yep.  
  
Mario: OK! In the next Mario Party FanFic, I'll let you in!  
  
Bomberman: Goody! Now time to move on with issues at hand here  
  
(They run off towards "Rainbow Palace")  
  
**Note: What Mario and Bomberman were just talking about is when my favourite FF.net author Ice Princess made a "Mario Party" fic which was: "Mario Party: Toad's Secret Agenda". It was a great story. Read it if you can find it!**  
  
Next time on "Mario meets Bomberman", Luigi is dead (That we know of) and Altair was not the true enemy.it was Sirus all along (that dirty bastard!). Anyway, Altair was destroyed and now Sirus is planning to destroy our plucky heroes and Planet Mario (A.K.A: Mushroom Kingdom and all the other parts to it). Will the Dangerous Duo (Bomberman and Mario) ever be able to defeat Sirus and his regain power? Or will Mario have to find new games in the Omni Cube instead of Game Cube? Tune in next time!  
  
**Note: I know it's a little longer than the other chapters, but I had a lot of fun making this one. Hopefully, for those of you who like long chapters, this is long enough for you people!** 


	7. Raid on Rainbow Palace

Chapter 7: Raid on Rainbow Palace  
  
(A/N: You know the drift.copyright for Hudson and Nintendo on their characters yadda yadda yadda)  
  
(Bomberman and Mario enter the first stage and find themselves near the edge of the abyss.more of a small half-diamond shaped platform with a huge whole in the middle)  
  
Mario: Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! I almost fell off!  
  
(Mario bumps Bomberman off)  
  
Bomberman: Argh!!!!  
  
(Bomberman grabs on the edge)  
  
Bomberman: Watch out! (Looks to the left) Run up there and kill those playing card enemies and I'll be behind you to kill those flying marshmallow things. Ok?  
  
Mario: Small enough world here.I guess that's the advantage to fly  
  
(Mario makes his way up towards a small platform with a few more platforms topped on top of each other with a huge button)  
  
Mario: That's way to high for me to jump!  
  
(Mario finds Bomberman behind him)  
  
Mario: What do I do now?  
  
Bomberman: I'm guessing we walk across that thin rainbow onto that larger rectangular platform. There, I will try to figure out what to do next  
  
(Mario and Bomberman do just that and find all kinds of enemies. Again, with the 3 Stooges torture, by means of poking in eyes and slapping in face, destroys all enemies.including doing a "Mario Twister" to finish off the rest)  
  
Mario: Now what?  
  
Bomberman: Thinking! I've never been in this world before!  
  
(Mario walks back over the thin rainbow and starts killing enemies again, whilst, Bomberman runs after him with a "?" over his head)  
  
**Note: Enemies in this world keep reviving quickly and in big numbers. They get sooooooo annoying after killing them a couple of times, but keep a clear head!**  
  
Mario: I'm wondering if we have to step on that huge switch up there  
  
(Mario points to the switch)  
  
Bomberman: That might be a solution, but how do we get up there?!  
  
(Luigi, out of the blue, falls from the sky and lands on the switch hard)  
  
Mario: That solves our problem.  
  
Luigi: Is there a doctor in the house?  
  
(Luigi passes out)  
  
Bomberman: He's back, eh?  
  
(Bomberman and Mario quickly realize Luigi has a mega-huge bag with the word "swag" written on it. The duo also notice a small purple platform raises up)  
  
Bomberman: Time to make a "Bomb-bridge"  
  
Mario: ?  
  
(Bomberman pumps up a bomb and throws it on the platform and jumps/bounces on it and by the exit. Mario follows suit)  
  
Luigi: (To a playing card enemy) Hey man, you want some of this?  
  
(Luigi passes out again)  
  
(Stage ends)  
  
**Note: I know that was really short for Stage 1, but it wasn't a really big stage anyway**  
  
(Bomberman and Mario find themselves in the dark)  
  
Mario: Does anybody have a flashlight?  
  
(All of a sudden, a white mask comes out of nowhere and places itself on a clown with no body and a plaid cape)  
  
Spellmaker: (Takes a bow to Bomberman and Mario) Welcome!  
  
Mario: (Whispers to Bomberman) That outfit clashes!  
  
(Begin Battle)  
  
(Immediately, Mario starts firing fireballs and Bomberman starts throwing and kicking bombs at Spellmaker. Not knowing this guy is extremely smart, he dodges those attacks and throws a blue card at the front of the screen)  
  
Bomberman: That card looked like a grim reaper!  
  
(Mario started running towards Spellmaker, but his shadow formed into a "Shadow Grim Reaper" and sliced right through Mario's shirt)  
  
Mario: Hey! That was my favourite shirt! You will pay!  
  
(Spellmaker laughs)  
  
Bomberman: He's not taking you seriously!  
  
(Spellmaker throws out another card)  
  
Bomberman: MOVE!  
  
(All of a sudden, giant rock fists materialise in thin air and drop down on Bomberman and Mario, in which, were running for their lives)  
  
Mario: This guy is nuts!  
  
Bomberman: I think that's only the beginning of it.  
  
(Spellmaker laughs again and throws out a green card)  
  
(Mario and Bomberman started looking around frantically while the area turned dark.then the earth appeared on the ground! Mario turns around and gets pegged by the shooting stars, whilst Bomberman is desperately trying to hit Spellmaker who was dodging everything Bomberman was throwing and kicking at him.constantly laughing at him)  
  
(Mario finally realises what's going on, pulls himself together and starts in the fray. Spellmaker throws out a red card and disappears)  
  
Bomberman: What's he up to, now?  
  
(All of a sudden, a gigantic foot appears and crushes 98% of the square platform leaving our heroes crunched up.in a corner barely missed by the foot)  
  
Mario: What the hell?! Now I've seen it all.  
  
Bomberman: Yeah.Its not everyday that a giant foot almost kills you, that's for sure!  
  
(They un-tuck themselves from the corner and find Spellmaker crunched up as well.a head with big red feet. Deciding enough was enough, Mario and Bomberman started kicking and beating up Spellmaker.deal some damage before he ran off onto the other side of the platform)  
  
Mario: How can we kill this guy?! He's invincible!  
  
Bomberman: NO! Look! His cape is damaged! We must be hurting him!  
  
(Spellmaker laughs once again and throws out yet another red card)  
  
Mario: Oh damn! NOT AGAIN!  
  
(Both Mario and Bomberman crunch themselves in a corner only to have a fire dragon come out of the middle of the platform and chasing them)  
  
Bomberman: Aaaaggggghhhhhh!!!! Run!!!!  
  
(Mario turns around only to find the fire dragon on his butt and burning it)  
  
Mario: It burns!!! AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!  
  
(Mario runs and screams and cries all at once and holding his butt whilst Bomberman sees the opportunity that Spellmaker is busy with Mario, so he pulls out (you guessed it) a Super-Mega-Pumped-Up Bomb and places it in front of Spellmaker)  
  
Bomberman: You just made your last trick!  
  
(A huge white explosion fills the area leaving behind Spellmaker still standing)  
  
Mario & Bomberman: How the-!  
  
(Spellmaker starts laughing hysterically and his body starts disappearing without the mask.after 10 seconds of disappearing, the mask falls silently and hits the ground and lies there)  
  
(Mario walks on up to the mask)  
  
Mario: That was freaky.  
  
(Mario looks at Bomberman with widened eyes and looking back is another set of widened eyes from Bomberman)  
  
Bomberman: I'll say.  
  
(Battle Ends)  
  
(Stage Ends)  
  
(All of a sudden, a huge set of metal doors is shown and Mario & Bomberman walk through it)  
  
(The duo finds themselves in a small rectangular room with loads of enemies and 4 switches. They also find a large door at the other side of the room with 4 small lights)  
  
Mario: I'm guessing we have to step on those switches to open the door and to Sirus!  
  
Bomberman: You take the left side; I'll take the right. Let's go!  
  
(Mario and Bomberman move their ways and mowing down the enemies with bombs and hammers and other Mario power-ups that Mario just got about 10 seconds ago. On the other hand, Bomberman starts making bomb bridges and started bounceing himself onto the switches and once or twice blowing himself up and falling from high places)  
  
Mario: I hate this world.it's so boring!  
  
Bomberman: Well.  
  
(Mario and Bomberman whisper to each other and started laughing hysterically)  
  
Enemies: ?  
  
Bomberman: Ready Mario?  
  
Mario: Ohhhh yeah!  
  
(Mario and Bomberman grin evilly and plant an extremely large nuclear bomb right on the door with extra dynamite and gasoline with gallons of kerosene soaking the area)  
  
Bomberman: Care to do the honours?  
  
Mario: (In Curly's voice (from the 3 Stooges people!) perfectly) Why, soitantly!  
  
(Mario puffs out a small fireball and it lights up the whole area on fire and disinagrating the walls as they are laughing hysterically with shades, lawn chairs with cup holders and alcohol in those cup holders)  
  
Mario: I like fireworks!  
  
(Door blows open and a small green area pointing inward)  
  
Bomberman: Why didn't we think of that sooner?  
  
(They pack up their stuff and walk through the door leaving behind burned bodies of enemies still twitching and the whole place about to cave in)  
  
(Stage Ends)  
  
(The find Sirus in a really really small room with the Omni cube right in front of him)  
  
Bomberman: Surrender or die!  
  
Mario: Yeah! Surrender or get the begeezus kicked out of you!  
  
(Bomberman stares at Mario like this: o_O)  
  
Bomberman: Umm.yeah.  
  
(Sirus, in his power, makes the Omni cube big enough to fill the room and places everybody inside it)  
  
**Note: I can't explain how he does that, so just use your imagination or the game to visualize this event!**  
  
(Battle Begins)  
  
(Immediately, Sirus floats towards the duo and starts putting out bombs like there's no tomorrow. Mario and Bomberman hit him a couple of times only making Sirus laugh and say "Give it up!" Deciding enough was enough they run to the other side of the platform and started charging from that end at Sirus, but he flew off)  
  
Bomberman: Ha! He wasn't so bad after all! He ran away.well.more of flying away.  
  
(All of a sudden, Sirus flies by and shoots a fire-laser beam barely missing Mario)  
  
Mario: (Looks up at Bomberman) Ahh.Bomberman?  
  
Bomberman: (Dusting himself off) Yeah?  
  
Mario: YOU'RE ON FIRE!  
  
(Bomberman looks on his back)  
  
Bomberman: AAARRRGGGHHH!!!!!! Get it off! GET IT OFF! It's hot! It BURNS!!!  
  
(Meanwhile Bomberman was running around like a chicken with its head cut off on fire and crying with his arms and feet waving all over, Sirus comes back and drops down on Bomberman's head and off the platform)  
  
(Bomberman's back is fried but the fire is out)  
  
Bomberman: Finally!  
  
(All of a sudden, Sirus comes back and about to fire his to laser cannons on his back, but Regulus comes in out of nowhere and knocks Sirus out of the way and starts beating up the Omni cube by kicking and punching it. He floats back down beside Bomberman and Mario whilst the Omni cube starts showing thin blue lines coming out of it. More and more blue lines come out of it until KA-BOOM! The Omni cube was destroyed and the room turned back into normal)  
  
(Battle Ends)  
  
Sirus: YOUUUUUU!!!  
  
Regulus: Huh! What a joke! Hey, Bomb! I'll take care of you later. First, I need to get rid of him!  
  
(2nd Battle Begins)  
  
**Note: This is the most fun battle in all of the game! In the actual game of Bomberman 64, Regulus does help you to kill Sirus! Gook Luck!**  
  
Mario: Our enemy is actually helping us?  
  
Bomberman: We need all the help we can get!  
  
(The battle starts again by Sirus floating around placing bombs left and right, whilst Bomberman and Regulus started placing bombs of their own with Mario setting them off with fireballs and throwing hammers at Sirus)  
  
Bomberman: Look out! Laser beam being used!  
  
(Sirus powers up his 2 laser beams and fires them both (and again fusing them both into 1 huge one) and nails Regulus 3 times)  
  
Mario: Grab those hearts and throw them towards Regulus!  
  
**Note: That's how you can keep Regulus alive during the battle**  
  
(After lots of bombs blowing up, Sirus finally gets defeated)  
  
Mario, Bomberman & Regulus: YES!  
  
(All of a sudden, Sirus' wings and laser beam cannons brake off of his body)  
  
Sirus: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Lots of colours glow around Sirus and finally busts to pieces)  
  
(2nd Battle Ends)  
  
Bomberman: Finally, it's all over. And it's guaranteed!  
  
Regulus: We better get out of here! The whole place is going to blow!  
  
(Regulus picks up both Bomberman and Mario and flies out of the area)  
  
**Note: A cinematic appears. It shows that Rainbow Palace starts falling with smoke coming out of it. Then it hits the original headquarters and blue lines appear. More and more blue lines appear and KA-BOOM! The whole ship including the 4 other ones and Rainbow Palace is gone**  
  
(Regulus drops off Mario and Bomberman by a cliff overlooking the city)  
  
Regulus: The 4 of us were barely able to steal the Omni Cube from him. Yet, you were able to defeat him. I must respect your abilities, but that doesn't change the fact that I dislike you! Someday, you and I will settle this. Until then, take care of yourself!!  
  
(Regulus flies off into the distance)  
  
(Bomberman turns around towards Mario)  
  
Bomberman & Mario: WE DID IT!  
  
(They both do their victory dances)  
  
(And so, Planet Mario was saved at last by our 2 heroes: Bomberman and Mario. It was a mess to clean up the scrap metal that came from the sky, but it was well worth it.Mario even used some of that metal to build the Ultimate Poker House (Or gambling house.he doesn't know which name to use right now) and Bomberman finally gets the vacation that he has always wanted. With all of the bad guys gone, and with nothing else to do but drug up Luigi even further.they (Bomberman, Mario, Bowser) played the Ultimate Game Of Poker!)  
  
(THE END)  
  
CREDITS:  
  
HUDSON: For Bomberman and the Game Script & Game Stages for Bomberman 64 NINTENDO: For Mario and Luigi and a brief mention of Toad, Peach and Bowser and others ICE PRINCESS: For those crazy ideas about the "swag" thing and loads of other things I sort of used in this story BURNOUT: This crazy Game Cube game is all about driving and crashing; in which gave me the ideas of Mario as driver ALL OTHER NINTENDO GAMES: That I mixed in for a little more "zest"  
  
AND MOST IMPORTANT:  
  
ME! THE WRITER: I created this story! If I didn't create this story, there would be no credits given out, now would there?  
  
Lots of cheers! The adventure is done! Please Read & Review!  
  
Dark_and_shadow 


End file.
